


Happy Valentine’s Day, My Love

by Grindeldore19



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Flashback, Fluff, Grindeldore Valentine 2019, M/M, Mention of Ariana Dumbledore, Mention of Leta Lestrange, Summer of 1899, Valentine’s Day, post-crimes of grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grindeldore19/pseuds/Grindeldore19
Summary: 5 months after the events in Paris, Dumbledore and Grindelwald each reminisce about what Valentine’s Day means to them.





	Happy Valentine’s Day, My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiiyame](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kiiyame).



“Dumbledore... I think I found it’s location! The A-lish is in Brazil, hiding somewhere on the Corcovado Mountain in Rio de Janeiro. There’s also a very interesting monument being built there as we speak, but I bet the A-lish would try and steer clear from there because of the tourists, for it’s a very shy creature, you see, and...”

Newt was at it again, going on one of his rants about trying to find a creature that could potentially break the blood pact.

 _The_ _blood_ _pact._  

It was embarrassing enough for Dumbledore to have to admit to Newt that him and Grindelwald created one, but even more difficult to admit to himself that... he didn’t want to _break_ _it_. 

But how could he ever tell Newt such a thing?

Here he was, in Dumbledore’s office, at Hogwarts no less, books and magazines and papers strewn out across every possible table and chair, trying to find a way to break it so Dumbledore and Grindelwald can fight and end the supposed coming war.

Newt had that excited twinkle in his eye, the same one he used to have as a student who just made a breakthrough in his learning. Newt didn’t care if the other students didn’t understand his excitement, he would show it nonetheless. And Dumbledore would welcome it.

But Newt didn’t know that breaking the blood pact would also have consequences... Ones that Dumbledore didn’t want to think about.

“Wonderful, Newt. Do you know much about this creature?”

“Yes... and no. I didn’t study it too heavily, for it’s not in my book. But that doesn’t mean I can’t become an expert on it, just give me a day or two.”

Dumbledore walked over to Newt, looking at the book Newt had plopped open in front of him. 

“And after this day or two, what then? What do you need to capture it?”

Newt looked away from the book, thoughts circling inside his head.

“I don’t know... I never thought I’d say this, but a team... would be nice. Jacob would be a nice addition, he lets me think out loud. Tina would be... wonderful. Because of her experience in... investigation.”

Dumbledore smiled at the hint of young love, but a pang of jealousy washed over his chest.

“Yes, she is an experienced Auror. And how is that going by the way?”

Dumbledore never thought he’d talk about romance with Newt. Newt never seemed too concerned with it, except with Leta...

Which would be a sour subject if Dumbledore brought that up now. How ironic. Dumbledore’s one love killed Newt’s first.

“Tina... She’s still with... an “Achilles Tolliver”, whoever that is. Supposedly an Auror for MACUSA. I’m not the biggest fan of American Aurors.”

“Oh, but knowing you, you love a good challenge. Surely you wouldn’t let that stop you from fighting for her, if that’s what she wants?”

“I don’t know what she wants. I’m not very good at... this sort of thing. Have you ever had... this sort of thing?””

Dumbledore looked down, not wanting to have Newt catch the sadness in his eyes.

“I would say that is one of the few things I am not an expert on. There was someone...”

Dumbledore walked over to the front table, making sure he was a good distance away from his former student. 

“Who was she?” Newt walked closer to Dumbledore, aware of how personal the conversation was becoming. 

“She...” Dumbledore laughed, getting completely thrown off by a calendar on the table he walked over to...

“Newt, what day is it...?”

“I usually don’t concern myself with the date of any given day, but it looks to be February 14th.”

“Valentine’s Day...”

*******

“Do you know what Valentine’s Day is, Aurelius?”

Aurelius sat up on his bed, the light from the hallway illuminating the familiar figure standing in the doorway.

“I-I’m sorry, I was asleep...”

“No need to apologize, my boy. I was just curious.”

Grindelwald walked over to Aurelius’ bed and sat on the edge of it, looking out onto the mountains. 

“Ma used to mention it, how it was a waste of a day. But I never really knew what it meant.”

Grindelwald smiled.

“Once again, I disagree with that woman. Valentine’s Day is about... love. Love is an extremely important idea for our cause. That is part of what we’re fighting for. Have you ever been... in love?”

Aurelius studied every single muscle twitch on Grindelwald’s face, and noticed that his eye twitched every time he said the word ‘love’.

“I don’t really know... what love is. I don’t know if I’ve ever felt it.”

Silence filled the room.

Fawkes made a rustling sound with his feathers, breaking the quiet.

“You’ll know it when you do.”

“Well, what does it feel like?”

Grindelwald put his hand on top of his heart, fingering the part of his coat where the blood pact used to be. Habit.

“It feels like... summer. The wind in your hair, the sun in your eyes, your heart floating above everything else. It feels like... you are where you are supposed to be.”

“ _I’ve_ _never_ _felt_ _like_ _that_.” Aurelius whispered.

Fawkes bellowed in agreement. Or was it something else?

“I have. I’ve had many loyal followers throughout the years, but there was only ever one person that I have... _loved_.”

“Did they know you loved them? Did you tell them?”

Grindelwald laughed, turning his face towards Aurelius. 

“I never said it. When one wants to start a revolution, it can become dangerous if you let the other person know what you feel about them. It... tarnishes your belief in the cause. The cause starts to become all about your personal feelings, and we can’t have that, now can we?”

Aurelius looked away towards the mountainside, avoiding Grindelwald’s penetrating gaze.

“So... was this person your Valentine? On Valentine’s Day?”

“No. I only knew them for a few months, during the summer. We didn’t get to spend a Valentine’s Day together. We didn’t make it that far.”

“Why not, Mr. Grindelwald?”

Grindelwald clutched his coat tightly, his hand still near his heart.

“Well, death can do wonders to ruin a relationship.” Venom seethed from the words dripping from his mouth.

*******

“Have you ever had a Valentine?”

“What a strange question, Albus. Valentine’s Day is not for another 8 months.”

“I know... I just...

“Just what?”

Albus wrapped his arms around Gellert’s warm body, the blanket above them trapping the heat exchanged between them.

“I’ve never had one. It was always such a dreadful holiday at Hogwarts. Everyone running around, giving one another presents. There was never anyone I wanted to give one to.”

“Not even your precious Elphias?”

Albus nudged Gellert, tickling his stomach.

“Why don’t we make a promise to one another?”

“Another one?” Gellert teased, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

“No, it’s not another blood pact. I know how fond you are of those.”

Gellert turned his body towards Albus, curious of the other man’s proposal.

“Why don’t we promise... to always be each other’s Valentine on Valentine’s Day? Even if we are on opposite ends of the world, recruiting followers for our cause. Or if we’re lying next to each other like we are now.”

“Or if we’re both imprisoned somewhere and we’re trying to reach out to each other through the steel bars?”

“Quite an imagination there, Gellert.”

“Thanks. I try.”

Albus laughed, his turn to face Gellert.

“Do you promise? Do you promise to be my Valentine? On every single Valentine’s Day? Forever?”

Gellert put his hand underneath Albus’ chin, tilting Albus’ head up towards his.

“Why do we have to wait until February?”

Gellert lifted Albus’ chin even more, causing Albus’ lips to meet his.

*******

“It’s Valentine’s Day. I’ve always loathed Valentine’s Day, Newt.”

“Me too. I never really celebrated it. I always tried to give a note to Leta, at the very least...”

Silence permeated the air.

“... Newt, will you excuse me?”

“Of course, Dumbledore...”

Dumbledore made his way through the halls, desperate to get to his location.

He quickly entered the room, where the dreaded Mirror of Erised was.

It had been years since he had looked upon the mirror, despite that one time last September when he had seen Grindelwald staring back at him. 

Why? How? If it had been years, why did he have the urge every few months to visit the Mirror? Was he becoming that pathetic? Was nearly the mention of a romantic holiday enough to want to see Grindelwald in front of him?

There they were. Albus and Gellert, making the blood pact. Unaware of the consequences if they ever broke it. Unaware of what Ariana’s death would do to both of them.

And there Grindelwald was. Staring back at him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day...”

*******

Dumbledore brought a rose, squeezing his hand through the Nurmengard cell to hand it to Grindelwald.

“... my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in YEARS, so be kind to me. Haha. This was part of the 2019 Grindeldore Valentine Exchange, and this fic is for Kiiyame!


End file.
